


To Wrap or To Unwrap

by Bulmaveg_Otaku



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Darcy/Steve 2016 Christmas Gift Exchange, F/M, Friendly debate, Gif Exchange, Gift Fic, Shieldshock Gift Exchange, Themed lingerie, and SMUT, gift wrapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulmaveg_Otaku/pseuds/Bulmaveg_Otaku
Summary: Last minute gift wrapping leaves Steve and Darcy on opposite sides of a philosophical debate. Slow and Steady, or Quick and Dirty?Written for the Shieldshock Gift Exchange for Ianthe





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ianthe (PaganIanthe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaganIanthe/gifts).



> Special thanks to miin (awwheartno) for looking this over. Best beta ever!

The Side-eye of Judgement was palpable all along Darcy’s right side as she finished folding up the final flap on the last present she had to wrap for the Christmas morning gift exchange they were doing with the other Avengers and company. Which meant Steve could take his judge-y side eye and shove it, because she was done and he had only finished three of his gifts. His neatly stacked gifts had yet to migrate from the pile on the bed to the laundry basket on the floor where her finished gifts were collected in a haphazard attempt to contain her chaos.

Tearing a strip of tape of the scotch roll, she completed her task with a triumphant grin and a cheerful pat against the only-slightly-crumpled end of the tea chest she’d gotten for Miss Potts.  After uncapping the marker and writing  **_TO: Pepper,  FROM: Darcy_ ** on a spare (mostly) square piece of wrapping paper, she taped the tag to the top of the gift and folded it back enough so that it could easily be seen.

“Finished!” she announced and carefully tossed the package into the basket with the others. Letting her eyes wander over to where Steve was focusing, brow furrowed on measuring the size of the wrapping paper needed for the new insulated coffee carafe he’d gotten for Clint. “How’s it going, Mr. Rogers?”

Steve grunted, and though his eyes were now on the task before him, Darcy could see the little crease between his eyebrows that said he was repressing the urge to make a comment he didn’t think she would appreciate.

That or he was REALLY focused on getting the perfect piece of wrapping paper, measured down to the millimeter so that he didn’t waste any paper.

Possibly, it was both.

“What?” she asked, sighing resignedly as she recapped the gold marker and tossed it on the bed before placing her hand on her hip.

Steve just shook his head and picked up the scissors and began to make the first cut. “Nothing,” he muttered after she continued to wait in petulant silence for him to answer her.

“Yeah, well, you should hurry up. You know Barton and Lang are going to want us up bright and early with the kiddos, so I was hoping to get to bed sometime before dawn…” she gave him her own judgement filled look at the still unwrapped gifts in his stack.  “I could always give you a hand…” she offered as she reached for a super soft throw for Thor, rolled into a thick cylinder, the ring of cardboard holding it showing a dazzling image of lightning striking on water that Steve has custom ordered for the Æsir warrior.

“No!” Steve snapped and pulled the roll out of her reach panic etched on his handsome face. He took deep breath and composed himself, as Darcy smiled at him with fond amusement. “I mean, no thanks, Darce. I’ve got this. Why don’t you go work on those Christmas rolls you were talking about bringing for breakfast?”

“I finished those after dinner,” she informed him. The sweet rolls arranged like a Christmas tree with a powdered sugar cream glaze and little red and green M&M’s on the top of each one were something she’d carried over from when she was a kid. She’d managed not to burn them this year, though she thought they were still a little too brown around the edges, a little too hard, and not the fluffy perfection her mother always managed to create, but hey, it was progress. “Seriously, I don’t mind,” she offered again, stepping around the corner of the bed and holding out her hand for the bundled throw.”

“I don’t mind doing it. You can- uh, why don’t you…  Did you do the stockings, yet?” he asked, trying to push her away without looking like he was trying to push her away.

He failed.

“What’s the matter, Steve? Something wrong with the way I wrap presents?” she teased. She wasn’t sure whether it was the great depression upbringing, the military background, or his artistic tendencies that made Steve one of the neatest, cleanest perfectionists she had ever met, but this time of year it translated to him wrapping gifts like a Macy’s Customer Service specialist and she took no small delight in ribbing him about it.

Steve shot her an annoyed glare and then set down the throw he still had clutched protectively in his large hands so he could return to working on wrapping Clint’s gift. After a surly silence and a couple pointed looks in the direction of the laundry basket, he gave her a cautious raise of his brow. “Don’t you think they look a little… I don’t know… sloppy?”

Darcy’s own eyebrows shot up in shock. “Sloppy?!”

“I just mean… I think it just shows a little more… respect, for the person you’re giving the gift if you take the time to make the presentation of the gift look a little nicer, is all,’ Steve muttered, the look on his face said he knew he was digging himself a hole and he just couldn’t help himself. “There’s nothing wrong with how you do it, exactly, I just prefer to take my time and make them look nice.”

“So what you’re saying is, I’m sloppy, disrespectful, and my presents look like crap. Does that about cover it?” she asked him, mock offended.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Steve groaned. “No, that’s not what I meant!”

“So last year when I gave you that had I knitted for Christmas that you said you loved and wore all the time, it would have been a better gift if I’d folded it neatly into its own precisely sized gift box and wrapped it like a professional? That would have made it mean more to you?” she asked, needling him mercilessly.  She’d balled the hat up and wrapped it like an old fashioned candy, the paper twisted at both ends and tied with ribbon.

“No! Of course not! I love that hat, and you know I don’t really care how you wrap things…” Steve sighed again, pleading with his eyes as he turned to put his hands on her shoulders. “I just need to do it this way. You can do it your way. It doesn’t really matter, it’s just-”

“Cause I don’t see what the big deal is. All that lovely wrapping paper is just going to get ripped off in seconds and thrown away anyway…” Stepping into his arms, to show she wasn’t really mad, she smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

“I just like doing it this way. I think it's fun,” Steve admitted with a sheepish shrug. “I like putting in the effort to create something that looks beautiful.”

Darcy laughed at him and hugged him tightly, her ear against his chest. “Okay, fine, ya big nerd. You do you. I’m gonna go stuff your stocking. Just try not to take too long…” she added after leaning up to give him a quick peck on the lips. “Cause if you think wrapping presents is fun, just wait till you get to the unwrapping.”

Wiggling her eyebrows at him, she pulled out of his embrace and stepped back. “I have something special for you to unwrap tonight, but if you don’t have time…”

“What?” he asked, suspicion written across his smooth, handsome features.  “I thought you said you didn’t believe in opening gifts on Christmas Eve.”

“Did I say gift?” she asked with a tilt of her head. “I don’t think I said gift.”

“You said-” he argued, but she interrupted.

“I said something special.”

She gave him her lascivious smirk, the one that said she was talking about something sexual.

“Darcy?” he asked, sternly, and before she knew it she was in his arms again. “Are you talking about what I think you’re talking about?” His eyes slipped down between them and over her frumpy attire- her baggy, bulky, oversized sweater and her too large sweat pants.

“Yeah, well, I didn’t know it was going to take you the rest of the year to finish wrapping your gifts.” Darcy faked a yawn. “Oh well. If we don’t have time for Christmas Eve Nookie this year, there’s always next year.”

The corner of Steve’s mouth quirked up. “Christmas Eve Nookie? Is that the official term?”

“Do you prefer Santa Sexy-times? Holiday Horniness Relief? Seasonal Shagging? X-mas Sex-mas? Jingle Your Balls and Roast Your Chestnuts? I’ll Be Your Ho Ho Ho? Deck My-” her rattling of festive euphemisms was cut off by one of Steve’s large hands clapping down over her mouth as he laughed and shook his head.

“You are ridiculous, Darcy Lewis, and I love you so much,” he declared with the crinkle around his blue eyes telling her it was all true.

“Maaaah! My mauve moo moo,” she mumbled from under his hand.

“Does that mean you’re going to let me unwrap you, now? I think I might be willing to let you try and sway me to the quick and dirty philosophy, when it comes to wrapping presents, anyway,” he amended at the widening of her eyes. “Maybe.”

Narrowing her eyes, Darcy let her gaze shift off to his right where she could see the bed, still piled high with his to-do stack and raised an inquiring eyebrow. After reaching up and pulling his hand off of her mouth she asked, “What about your gifts.”

“Fuck my gifts,” Steve growled and scooped her up, his hands under her ass pulling her legs around his waist as he turned, swept the pile off onto the floor and dropped her onto the freshly empty bed.

She tsked quietly as she eyes the chaos strewn over the previously clean floor. “So disrespectful, and you’ve such a foul mouth on you, too… Guess you’ll be going on the naughty list this year, Rogers,” Darcy huffed and giggled at his glower. “Guess I’ll be in good company, then.”

Climbing to her knees, she knelt before him and held out her arms in offering. “Well, let the unwrapping commence.”

At the fiery look in his eyes, she sort of expected him to leap on her and rip her clothes off, much like expected of the wrapping paper scheduled for its dawn destruction, but apparently, Steve Rogers was as meticulous at opening the things he received as he was wrapping the ones he gave away.

He loomed over her, letting his eyes get their fill of her before raising one hand to palm her hip. One thumb pushed under the hem of her sweater and brushed over her side, sending a ripple of goosebumps over her skin. When she shivered his pupils blew wide, darkening his eyes and leaving the merest trace of blue.

Darcy swallowed the flash of want that burst in her center and feigned annoyance. “You’re always such a slow poke, old man,” she taunted with a roll of her eyes. “Do you need me to show you how it’s done?”

When she reached for the bottom of her sweater, arms crossed and ready to pull it up over her head, however, he gripped her wrists in his fists, snatching them quick as a snake strike and pinning her arms behind her back.

“Do you need me to teach you the value of patience?” Steve whispered back, voice low and dangerous. Darcy couldn’t help but shiver once more. “Good things come to those who wait,” he continued, his eyes exploring her face, her lips, her chest and lower.

She figured he’d gotten his eyeful of her by now, especially in her ugliest Christmas sweater and oldest, worn out sweats, but the look in his eyes said he wasn’t struggling to envision the familiar curves and limbs carefully hidden beneath.

Steve Rogers had the patience of a soldier and the imagination of an artist. It was quite a lethal combination. At least, when it came to her libido it was.

Releasing one of her arms so that he could push her hair behind her shoulders and away from her face and neck, he cupped her cheek gently for a moment, his thumb brushing over her bottom lip before sliding down over her jaw and throat to her chest. He used only the lightest of touches over her chest and then he was pushing it underneath, his whole hand sliding inside her sweater this time.

Darcy watched his face carefully, seeing the way his brow twitched and his jaw tightened when he brushed across the satin strip of fabric that ran down the center of her stomach, covering her navel.

“What’s this?” he asked, mostly to himself, and lifted the wool of her sweater enough to get a peek at what lay beneath. Darcy smirked at the questioning hum he made when he caught a glimpse of bright red.

Finally, he pulled her top up over her head, and she was all to glad to lift her arms and help him out. It was getting rather warm under that damned thing, anyway.

She pulled her lips between her teeth, trying not to smile at the glazed look that was coming over his face. The Christmas themed lingerie she’d donned was sort of cheap and outrageously silly, but with her ample assists it still managed to achieve the desired effect.

The crimson satin lingerie resembled a bow tied over her breasts over a bikini style top with a strip that ran over her left shoulder, than again down from her sternum, from beneath the knot and dropped down to where it disappeared into her pants.. Steve’s hand cupped her ribcage delicately before sliding down over her waist to her hips and the waistband of her sweats. With nary a pause, he pushed them down.

The sound of his gasp at the sight of that strip of fabric and what it barely covered had her pulse accelerating and her skin flushing with pink.

“Is this all for me?” He asked reverently, as he fingered one end of the bow and she couldn’t help but melt a little.

“Yes, Steve. All for you,” she answered, arching her back slightly and letting the satin cloth pull tighter over her pussy lips. She was already nice and slick and the slide was easy, silky, subtle.

The aborted moan he made, and the way his hand tightened on the naked swell of her hip had her wishing, for the millionth time, that he’d hurry up about it. Patience was not her strongest virtue.

“Fuck, Darce…” he sighed and slide one finger under the band just above her belly button. “This is…”

“Kinda cheesy, I know, but it wasn’t as bad as the elf ones, or some of the Santa ones…” She said, slightly self-conscious all the sudden.

“No, it’s perfect,” he grinned and slid his finger down, the back of it dragging over her belly button, and down over the small curve of her belly and lower. “It’s almost a shame to unwrap such a lovely package,” came the teasing words as he gripped the satin strip in his hand and tugged gently, making it tighten and dip between her lips.

Darcy whined quietly in the back of her throat, and he tugged again. This time it snugged up right against her clit and she gasped.

“Steve, please,” she begged softly, letting all the playfulness fall away and leave only desperate need behind.

His eyes met hers and she couldn’t look away from his gaze. The heat there would have melted all the snow for miles around, she thought with a mental giggle. His hands moved away from where they touched her and then she felt a tug as he gripped both the satin ribbon ends and slowly began to untie the knot that centered over her chest.

It seemed to take forever, that slow satin glide that she could only feel as she kept her eyes locked on his. He glanced briefly down at her lips and then once more, a bit lower when she felt the bow give and all the strips fell open.

“Best. Present. Ever.”

The creeping grin that moved over his face made her smile again and she was sure she could feel the blush on her face and neck spreading everywhere.

She realized she was still holding her arms behind her back, right where he’d left them, the implication being that she should leave them there, but Darcy had never been one for following instructions.

She had rightfully earned her place on the naughty list, after all.

With a dexterity she rarely displayed, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a heated kiss. Steve didn’t seem to object.

Her breasts squashed deliciously against his, unfortunately, still clothed chest and she pressed herself as close to him as she could get. Steve’s hands moved over her skin, caressing her back and sides and hips carefully, but thoroughly, leaving her tingling and tormented for more.

Darcy’s fingers dug through his hair, and tugged against his scalp in the way she knew made his knees quiver and was not disappointed in the answering growl and the way he pushed his tongue back against hers, demanding and powerful. His arms tightened around her waist and she was lifted up off her knees and pressed even closer to his solid, muscular frame.

Despite the intensity of his passion, Steve still handled her gently, lowering her to the bed and pressing down over her with a care that belied the way his teeth were nipping at her lip and seeking the vulnerable flesh of her neck and shoulder.

She moved her hands down to grip the back of his shirt and pull at it, her insistence obvious even through the haze of his lust. Darcy’s gratitude for super strength and speed increased after, less than three seconds later, he was bare chested and she worked at showing her appreciation by sucking an earlobe between her teeth and applying just the right amount of pressure to make his hips jerk against hers.

“Sweetheart,” he groaned and she answered by hooking one leg around his hip. He inched lowered and moved his mouth from her neck to her breasts, lifting one hand to cup the side and squeeze lightly as he moved to suckle at her taut nipple.

It was Darcy’s turn to rock her hips up as the shock of pleasure shot right down between her legs. “Need you,” she moaned and moved her hands down to push at the waistband of his sweats. “Steve, please…” She panted, begging again and loving the way it made his breathing quicken and the hard length of his cock between them twitch.

Between the two of them, then got his pants pushed down far enough to free him and then he was gripping behind her knee, spreading her thighs and pushing into her in a tight, gloriously wet glide.

Grunting at the pressing heat of her, Steve lowered his check to her sternum and tightened his other arm up under her shoulder, holding her tight enough to press the air from her lungs. While she was already too light-headed to notice, she gasped and panted, her hands gripping the weighty mounds of his ass as she adjusted.

There was always a moment when she was with Steve, every time, where she was nearly overwhelmed with the surreal feeling of having this wonderful, kind, good, strong man  between her thighs, wanting her, loving her, fucking her to within an inch of her life. She felt her heart swell near to bursting and let the weight of him ground her back into the world, into the reality of his love and passion and all the amazing things they shared together.

He started moving, letting his hips begin the push and pull that drew him in and out of her and sent her spinning for completely different reasons, and the rest of it became the constant background noise that was more manageable in the face of all the physical stimulus that she focused on then.

Steve kept his pace easy, almost lazy, at first. He kissed her breasts and along her throat, and over her face, catching on her lips from time to time and stopping to sip from her mouth when he did. Darcy murmured his name like a prayer and rocked her hips in time, her hands fervent and clutching at his arms and shoulders and sides as she let him take her apart.

When the pinch in her hip muscles grew too sharp to ignore she pushed against his shoulder and asked him to roll over. Then, with her hands braced on his chest, she rode him, just as slow and careful while he palmed her breasts and pinched and tugged at their pebbled tips.

“So amazing…” He praised, his heels pressing hard against the mattress as he pushed up into her. “Love you, darling, love the way you feel, love the way you ride me, Darcy. God you’re so gorgeous. Can’t get enough…”

Enjoying the attention of his hands and the words spilling from his lips, she let her head fall back and shifted to make the angle of his thrusts press right where she wanted it.

The sounds falling from her lips ticked up in volume and Steve’s hands moved to her hips to grip her tight and thrust just a bit harder, making the spiral of pressure build even higher, even faster, made her twine even tighter around him.

“Let me hear you, Darcy. Wanna know how good I’m making you feel. Wanna hear you come for me, sweetheart,” he commanded, voice strained with effort and focus as he fucked her down onto his cock.

Managing a few coherent words, Darcy wrapped her hands around his forearms and held on as he worked her closer and closer to her climax. It was a good thing he was so strong, so totally in control of her, because her thighs grew weak with the effort and she knew her rhythm would have faltered without his assistance. His diligence and endurance paid off for her, and she clung to him with all she had, letting the cries of her orgasm fill the room as she shuddered above and around him with her release.

Laying her gently on her side, he pulled her top leg over his hip and stilled his pace as she floated down from the heights of ecstasy.

“Good?” Steve asked, brushing hair back from her sweat damp face.

“Mmmmmm,” she hummed and curled against his chest, tucking her head under his chin.

When her head stopped spinning and she regained feeling in her toes, Darcy noticed Steve was still inside her, still hard.  Placing wet open mouthed kisses against his neck and collarbone, she used her leg to pull his hips closer and he took the hint to start moving again.

With each press of his body into hers, her clit rubbed against his hipbone, making her tremble with the tight little jolts of lightning in her core. His hand cupped the back of her head and pulled her up to slant their mouths together. Their breaths mingled as they moved together, chest to chest, legs entwined.

Sweet and intimate were all well and good, but she needed something a little more. She lifted her head and braced it on her arm. “I thought you said something about quick and dirty,” she panted and smirked at him. Her whole body jerked as he landed a swift slap on her ass.

“I’ll show you quick and dirty,” he rumbled as he pulled out and pushed her over. “Up on your knees,” he ordered and she obeyed.  With a quick glance over her shoulder she smirked at the intense look on his face. “Ungrateful little… You want it rough, huh?”

Darcy giggled a little and braced her hands against the bed, gripping the crumbled folds of the messed up bedspread. There was another swift smack landed on her other cheek and her laughter melted into a groan. His hands gripped her hips and he pushed into her again, deep and hard.

She had to fight not to fall forward with the force of him entering her. Grunting, she pushed back and then the onslaught really began. Steve’s sweet words grew sharp edges that dug into her spine and climbed down inside her deepest, most secret places.  “Never met such a dirty, naughty dame before…  Just look at you, all stretched out on my cock… you just love it, don’t you? Can’t get enough of me… Just want me to pound that sweet little pussy, don’t you?”

The pace he set now was punishing, the slap of his hips and thighs against the back of her legs and ass stung in all the best ways against the red hand prints adorning her skin.

“Oh, god, Steve,” she moaned and fisted the bedclothes tightly, holding on for dear life.

“Darcy,” he gasped and the impression of his fingerprints on her flesh and the exquisite push and pull of his cock inside her had her pulsing with pleasure down to her fingertips and toes. “You feel so good… love you- love fucking you- gah!” Steve shouted as he came, folding over her back and engulfing her with his large frame.

After a moment, he collapsed over onto his side, his arm draped over Darcy’s waist. “Okay, I’m sold. Quick and Dirty is good,” he muttered and patted her breast. She laughed and tried to catch her breath and regain the motivation to move.

“I’m woman enough admit slow and careful can be great, too,” she chuckled and pat the back of his hand clumsily.

“Mmmmmmm,” he hummed and snuggled against her, his cheek pressing over her shoulder blade and his lips brushing over her glistening skin. She started drifting off under the warm, hazy heat of Steve’s body.

“I gotta get those presents wrapped,” Steve complained and started to climb his way off the bed. Darcy flapped her hand at him weakly and snuggled deeper into the soft comfort of her mattress. “Don’t you need to stuff my stocking, babe?”

Darcy snorted. “That’s what she said,” she muttered. Steve pulled his sweats back up from around his knees and started looking for his shirt.

When Darcy made no move to get up, Steve shook his head and tugged the sheets down, and tried to roll her into place so he could tuck her in. When he finally got her mostly covered, without much help from her he leaned over to place one last kiss on her cheek before gathering the last of the presents and wrapping supplies to move the operation to the dining room.

From the depths of the covers he heard a muffled, “Merry Christmas, Mr. Rogers.”

With his arms filled with gifts he smiled back at her. “Merry Christmas, Mrs. Rogers.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna see the lingerie in question... http://assets.yandycdn.com/HiRez/RR_20004_RED_E_UC2013.jpg


End file.
